El misterioso del corredor
by Alia-Ram
Summary: Viktor Krum reflexiona en la biblioteca sobre una chica que ha estado observando durante el último mes de septiembre.


Viktor se sentía como un maldito acosador, pues hoy se cumplía el primer mes que se disponía a observar a la menuda castaña. Estaba fascinado por sus delicados movimientos, pues a pesar de no compartir las mismas características de todas las chicas con las que había estado, ella era la pequeña mujer más grácil y femenina. No necesitaba un gran peinado para sobresalir, o una poción alisadora, ni siquiera un maquillaje extravagante. Su belleza natural se alzaba brindándole un porte que Viktor, en todos sus años de giras no había visto.

La observó desde la ranura de uno de los añosos estantes de la librería, sus rizos cobrizos revotando con cada movimiento que ella hacía. A veces se mordía el labio voluptuoso, y fruncía el entrecejo con concentración. Y eso ultimo a él, le hacía perder un control que no sabía que estaba poseyendo. Pues, al fin y al cabo, Viktor era un hombre joven, con más hormonas en su sistema que un adulto en general. Él cuestionaba que ella fuera demasiado joven, principalmente por las razones más conscientes, como; que ella mostraba un halo de madurez increíble a pesar del brillo y la inocencia en su mirada. Y también, que; si fuera muy joven, entonces Viktor tendría que renunciar a la idea de acercársele, porque a pesar de todo, Viktor tenía un código moral marcado por una familia conservadora.

Se removió incomodo en ese estrecho espacio, y pensó que en realidad no era la única cosa que estaba sintiendo prieto. El olor a ejemplares rancios inundó su nariz, y el picor por la tierra no sería tan fácil de sobrellevar, por lo cual, vertiendo hielo en sus venas, prefirió calmar la sangre que la sentía bombear pesada y caliente.

 _¿Por qué le afectaba tanto esa chica?_

La tercera vez que la siguió hasta la sala de Gryffindor, mientras recargaba la cabeza rapada en el retrato de la señora Gorda, quitó el sudor que perlaba su frente y dejó escapar un suspiro por entre sus dientes con frustración. ¡Había más chicas, maldita sea! ¿por qué se tenía que haber empelotado por una que apenas parecía haber salido de la pubertad? Pero luego recordó como apreció las menudas curvas tan solo enfundadas en su uniforme escolar. Lo que observó no era el cuerpo de alguien saliendo de la pubertad, sino el cuerpo de una joven mujer. Pasó los dedos al puente de su nariz y apretó fuertemente, mientras repetía una y otra vez; _joder, joder, joder._

La siguió nuevamente por los pasillos, mientras ella repasaba los nombres de los tomos que al parecer tenía escritos en una hoja de pergamino. Se congeló cuando la vio dirigirse exactamente al corredor donde él se encontraba. Viktor fingió con desatento mientras posaba sus grandes manos en un libro el cual, no entendía ni siquiera el título. Por el rabillo del ojo la siguió, hasta que sintió la calidez de su proximidad. Su corazón se disparó en una marcha trastabillante y su aliento se quedó yerto en su garganta.

— Hola, disculpa, ¿estas ocupando ese libro? Resulta que está en mis lecturas importantes de la semana, y me preguntaba si podrías prestármelo por un momento…

Viktor era consciente que le estaba hablando a él, pero su psique simplemente estaba renuente a responder y a tan siquiera traducir sus palabras. Su voz era tan delicada como ella, un susurro que se le antojaba delicioso, no había entendido absolutamente nada, pero el movimiento de sus labios y el de su lengua era mesmerizante para sus sentidos previamente ateridos.

— Lo siento, hable demasiado rápido… el libro…

Y fue lo único que la agarrotada mente de Viktor logró traducir.

¡El libro!

¡El maldito libro!

¡Dáselo!

Y aun no estando completamente seguro de que sus neuronas hicieran sinapsis, actuó de manera motora, entregándole el libro de una manera un poco bruta. El impacto de la gran enciclopedia deslizándola fuera de su lugar y haciendo que sus grandes ojos cafés se abrieran por la impresión.

— G-gracias…

Y con eso, su chica estuvo fuera de su campo de visión. No antes de echarle una mirada de soslayo con sus ojos curiosos y castaños.

¿La había asustado?

Cuando estuvo seguro que ella estuviera lo suficientemente lejos, soltó un bramido y golpeó su frente con la estantería. ¿Pero qué diablos? En vez de causar una buena impresión, había echado a perder lo que pudo haber sido un buen encuentro, pero en vez de eso ¿qué había hecho? Quedarse pasmado como la primera vez que vio una snitch dorada y actuar de manera toda brusca.

Se pasó la mano por la cabeza rapada, un gesto que lograba pocas veces tranquilizarlo y decidió volver a mirar por la rendija demasiado intranquilo. Ella estaba sentada en la única mesa próxima a la estantería frontal y sus ojos no estaban enfocados en el libro como común mente lo estaban, sino fijos en el aire mientras mantenía un aura dubitativa, se mordió el labio nuevamente, y Viktor se relamió los suyos inconscientemente. Al parecer su cuerpo respondía como un imán hacia el de ella. ¿En qué pensaría? Viktor se preguntaba; ¿en él?... Inesperadamente la mano de ella voló hacia su boca y tapó una pequeña risotada, sus mejillas de altos pómulos adquiriendo una sombra rojiza.

Tal vez ella solo estuviera pensando en otra cosa, o en alguien más… Pero Viktor se reanimó y un atisbo de esperanza surgió dentro de él. ¿Le habría sido indiferente? Era una de las preguntas que él se hacía, pero no podía respondérsela si nunca osaba en hablarle... Y lo decidió, tal vez no ahora, pero en algún momento lo haría, pues total, tenía casi un año para presentarse, y tal vez, conquistarla.

Con ese pensamiento Viktor abandonó el pasillo de la estantería, no antes de echarle un vistazo a la menuda figura y regalarle una sonrisa. Una, que volvió a traer esa tinta rojiza a sus mejillas, rápidamente él salió de la biblioteca sintiéndose con mucha, mucha suerte.

Espero les haya gustado.

Natsby.


End file.
